


Fan art for Green and Gold

by Kitcat1925



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: BAMF Harry Potter, Crossover, Fanart, Head Auror Harry Potter, Inspired by Fanfiction, Master of Death (Harry Potter), Master of Death Harry Potter, Politics, Slash, harry with the fur boa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 09:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23349286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitcat1925/pseuds/Kitcat1925
Summary: Art I've created for the aforementioned fan fiction. It's chock full of politics and misunderstandings between Sesshoumaru and Harry.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 107





	Fan art for Green and Gold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PhoenixTakaramono](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixTakaramono/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Green and Gold](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1821292) by [PhoenixTakaramono](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixTakaramono/pseuds/PhoenixTakaramono). 




End file.
